The Mystery of the MIisfits
by TheFourMisfits
Summary: Join Alex Rider, K-unit and Yassen as they meet the new and improved spies on the block, the MIisfits! They may be insane but they are good and effective with they weird and wonderful ways. Read about it all here!
1. Chapter 1

This is set after Alex has gone to the SAS training. I do not own Alex Rider, but we own the other characters based on ourselves.

* * *

"Another cub! We just got rid of one why do we need four more?" The man nearest to us said.

"Do we look like cubs to you?," Chloe turns to the others behind her and asked, "Do we look like CUUUBSS?".

Caitlin whispers to Becky beside her "I don't think so? Do we?"

She then pulled out a pink girly mirror and checked herself over. Becky shock silently beside with laughter. She gained several strange looks from the inhabitants of the room, mainly k-unit.

Caitlin then looked up from her mirror and says "I'm more..... how do you put it, a pretty flower."

She tosses her hair behind her for emphasise.

"Yes and I'm a wizard. No a muggle born. Actually can I be Lilly Potter. Please Please. Guys. Please!" Becky pleaded.

Chloe ignored Becky and stepped forward to Wolf and pulled him into what looked like a friendly hug, while hugging Chloe was secretly whispering into his ear "I'm the artistic one. This means I have good aim with a paintbrush, which I've now converted to a gun. Just so you know." then Chloe pulled away and gave a innocent smile to Wolf and the rest of k-unit.

At this point Caitlin had bounced over to the nearest SAS guy in the room and had started asking about his hair.

"Cailtin what are you doing?" The last member of the girls group asked.

" His hair's really soft", she exclaims running her hands through, funnily enough the man looked as if he was enjoying himself. "Feel it"

"No thanks we'll take your word for it."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After their first day training Chloe, Becky and Coco were fed up of being shouted at repeatedly for stepping out of line, rebelling, ignoring them or being a Know-it-all. Really when will the SAS learn it wasn't their fault that they thought the rules in this place were stupid.

Caitlin decided to cheer everyone up with a movie because there was simply too much frowning in the room, according to Caitlin.

"Harry Potter anyone" she grins suddenly.

.

" I have Twilight," Becky joined in.

Everybody freezes, the SAS just stare confused with what was going on, then all the girls moved.

"Coco Duvets. Caitlin Feast. Becky DVD Player," Chloe barks already in leader mode.

Chaos erupted! Coco almost knocked Becky off the bed whilst getting duvets. Caitlin tripped in the door way and ran off shouting " I'm OK. I'm OK."

Becky kept chucking equipment at Chloe who was standing behind her. Suddenly a small circular black object almost like a flask was flung at Chloe who ducked when she realised what it was, instead Eagle caught it and promptly started to run around panicking." BOMB BOMB BOMB" Becky looked up. " Oh, it's not dangerous. it just my alarm clock. you see I put it outside in the garden and it makes an explosion. It's just enough to wake me up! O and also blow up a small car but don't worry all it would do to you is blow off a limb! So not too bad."

"Any other freaky alarms we should know about" snake asked a little shocked once eagle gave the bomb back to Becky.

"Uhh the only other thing you should know about is Coco's rock music, Caitlin dancing around first thing in the morning..."

"And chloe??" Fox asked warily

" UUHh we don't actually know." Becky replied looking at Chloe suspiciously

"Or do we" Caitlin whispered into Foxes ear out of no where making him scream like a little kid.

"Anyway she wakes up before us" Coco pointed out

Chloe stomped over to the bed and whacked Caitlin around the head.

" you shouldn't give things like that away"

" what? It isn't like they know we're MI6 agents."

"CAITLIN!!!" Shouted Chloe, Becky and Coco.


	2. Chapter 2

THE PLAN: BREAK INTO MR. BLUNT'S OFFICE  
THE REASON: WELL YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE...

They had received anonymous instructions to survey the area around Royal and General Bank; now they were waiting to see if Alex would turn up.

They weren't entirely sure who this Alex was, but MI6 and their boss seemed desperate to get him. He was to go straight to Mr Blunt's office, and they were going to find out why. They were breaking in.

PHASE ONE BEGINS:

Chloe and Becky were standing in the building opposite the Royal and General keeping watch for this "Alex Rider", whilst Caitlin and Coco were waiting round the back for Alex to enter. He was their queue to start climbing.  
"Seems pretty desperate, don't you think?" Chloe asked, "To track down a 14 year old like this"  
"I wouldn't say it was desperate. Determined perhaps, but not desperate," Coco replied thoughtfully through the ear com.  
"You gotta admit it seems pretty desperate for MI6 to want a 14 year old kid." Becky said in agreement with Chloe.  
"Guys". Caitlin interrupted. "We are 14."

"Ummm Chloe, Alex Rider at 12 o'clock." Interrupted Becky.  
"Ok, game on team".

"So begins PHASE 2" spoke the deliberately eerie voice of Coco. Caitlin and ninja mark 2 AKA Coco made their way up the side of the building. The plan was for Coco to go incognito and let Caitlin in through the door, she continued up the building to check on Mr. Blunt. PHASE 2 was go!

While Coco and Caitlin where on their ninja mission, Becky was aiming first to take out the security cameras with an image replacement device, and secondly ,to bug the system, after getting all the information they needed that is. Chloe and Becky, in smart business dress, entered the bank. Surveying their surroundings with apparent disinterest, although of course the specially developed contacted lenses in their eyes where picking up all traces of hidden electronic bugs and storing all the information in video form. Information such as the buildings' structure (as seen by the in-built X-Ray device). The wiring system, and any security features where picked up and sent automatically back to based, double saved and stored in an unknown location for safe keeping, OCD or what!

The orders for Becky and Chloe were as follows:

"Go into the 'bank' and go to front desk. Get past the secretary and security guard by any means (although peacefully and unnoticed would be best as that give you more time to operate unsuspected)"

Having got to the nearest electronic suite without a single hitch, they met trouble. Mrs Jones, was pacing up and down, apparently teaching a lesson in the art of software manipulation, computer viruses. At the sight of two strangers, a puzzled and calculating look crossed Mrs Jones' passive visage.

' May I enquire as to your objective in coming here for I have never seen you before'. She said offering her hand.

'We wish to speak with you, alone'

Looking confused, yet cautious, Mrs Jones nodded. The class proceeded to file out.

' Then speak, who are you what are you doing....'

At this point Mrs Jones stopped speaking.

This is how it happened. As they shook hands, Chloe had activated her watch by absentmindedly stroking her wrist. On contact with Mrs Jones' skin the watch had exuded a small amount of temporarily paralysing gel. Mrs Jones' knees collapsed beneath her, sitting her in her chair, Chloe looked around for any cameras.

Now it may seem unlikely for a group of 14 year olds to walk into a bank, relatively unnoticed, but they were in disguise, a very good disguise, as Coco and Caitlin could work wonders with makeup.

Another thing you may have been wondering about is Mrs. Jones lack of caution when encountering the strangers, why had she shaken hands with them for instance, knowing nothing about them. The fact was that Mrs. Jones was trying to give herself enough time to alert security, using the small button, yes you guessed it, concealed in her watch.

Back to Becky, who is know sending back as much information to base as possible, particularly the information concerning Yassen (which she proceeds to delete) and one Mr. Alex Rider. After gathering all information of any use, she inserted her pen drive concerning a ferousiously adapted version of Trojan Horse and hit download, now that had to move, it was only a matter of time before someone realised the system was down, and they had to get out.


End file.
